


QueerPlatonic Ship-Week 2020: V2

by OneiriX



Series: QP Ship-Week: October 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - ___tale (Undertale), Fluff, Gen, QPShip-Week, Queerplatonic Relationships, RPHShip-Week, V2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneiriX/pseuds/OneiriX
Summary: With thepromptsfrom the Rare Pair Haven!I present to you...The 2nd Version of QP Ship-Week!With the Prompts I didn't choose, I will be posting a1stVersion too!Warning that all of them WILL be short
Relationships: Errink, Ink & error, Sans & Sans (Undertale)
Series: QP Ship-Week: October 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966324
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1: Secret Meetings

**“̵I̸ ̴d̵o̵n̶’̶t̸ ̵u̶n̸d̸e̴r̴s̶t̴a̸n̶d̶ ̶w̸h̵y̸ ̶w̷e̶ ̸k̷e̶e̸p̴ ̵m̶e̴e̷t̶i̴n̵g̵ ̴u̸p̷ ̴i̶n̶ ̴s̶e̷c̶r̵e̶t̶,̵”̵** Error stated.

Ink grinned at him and told him, “It’s because it’s fun~!”

“And…” Ink looked away for a moment, continuing his answer more serious when he saw Error frowning at him, “Because we need to figure put how to get Nightmare and Dream to make something like our Truce.”

Error sighed and nodded, **“̴D̵o̵n̸’̷t̸ ̶w̵a̴n̵t̶ ̴t̷h̸e̶m̵ ̷t̴o̶ ̷a̶s̵s̴u̴m̵e̵ ̴t̴h̵a̴t̷ ̶w̸e̷ ̶b̴e̴t̷r̶a̶y̷e̴d̸ ̷t̷h̶e̶m̵.̵ ̴T̵h̶e̶y̵’̸r̴e̸ ̵t̶o̵o̷ ̵i̵m̵p̴o̴r̴t̷a̸n̶t̸ ̴t̵o̴ ̴u̵s̶ ̴t̴o̷ ̷d̶o̸ ̴t̵h̴a̵t̸.̴”̷**


	2. Day 2: Stargazing

Looking up at the sky, numerous stars twinkled before their eyelights, sparking in the void of Outertale.

Ink shifted a bit closer to Error, still far enough away to not be touching him in any sense of the word, for him to not set off his haphephobia. Pulling his knees up, Ink wrapped his arms around them and looked up at the beautiful stars with Error.

Stars were something they could both agree on. They were amazing and something even they, more than a millennium old beings, could _never_ get tired of.


	3. Day 3: Cuddles

Happily nuzzling his head under Error’s chin, Ink watched Undernovela with him.

Error had come very far with his haphephobia. He still freaked out over being touched, but this… this was something he could do. So long as it was just Ink there and that it was _Error_ that held him, not Ink.

Cuddling closer to his glitchy rival-friend, Ink smiled briefly up at him when Error tightened his arms around him to remind him to stay still.

Doing as silently asked for, Ink simply laid there in Error’s arms, enjoying the feeling of the glitches sparking against his skull, feeling them even through his clothes.


	4. Day 4: Bottle

Pouring the necessary paints in a water bottle, Error prepared today’s colors for Ink to take when he woke him up.

Ensuring that there would be enough for Ink to take them twice, Error carefully measured them. Ink needed to take his paints when he woke up _and_ at some point before evening since the first dose would’ve already been almost out of his system by then.

If any color was needed more than usual, Ink would just take a sip directly from his vials. There was no way to know which colors would be needed more than others, so Ink would just have to choose when it was needed.

Error put the cap back on the bottle and turned it so that it would be closed tightly. Making sure that it wouldn’t be able to spill any of its contents.

Nodding to himself, Error hummed as he went to wake Ink up.


	5. Day 5: Promise

“I won’t let us return to how we were before,” Ink promised him seriously, showing Error the many, many notes he had on his scarf, in his INV and practically _everywhere_ in his house and places he frequents.

“I’ve made _sure_ that even if I _were_ to somehow forget _everything_ , there will be many reminders scattered around that I wouldn’t be able to wave off,” Ink stated.

He didn’t promise that he wouldn’t forget, it was something he wasn’t able to promise since he couldn’t know if he would or not. He didn’t want to lie about something this important to Error. Error nodded, understanding.

Still, in his mind, Ink quietly promised to himself that he would try. That he would _ensure_ that he wouldn’t forget.

He had too much to lose if he did.


	6. Day 6: Quiet Whispers

“Hey, Error?”

**“W** **̶** **h** **̵** **a** **̶** **t** **̴** **?”**

“The voices you say you hear… Do you mean those whispers?”

Sitting up abruptly, Error’s skull snapped towards him, the panic on his face showing clear.

**“Y** **̴** **o** **̸** **u** **̵** **̵** **c** **̴** **a** **̶** **n** **̵** **̸** **h** **̴** **e** **̵** **a** **̵** **r** **̷** **̴** **t** **̷** **h** **̵** **e** **̶** **m** **̷** **̷** **t** **̵** **o** **̷** **o** **̵** **?”** Error asked horrified.

“Hmm…” Ink hummed, swinging his legs at the edge of the skyscraper. “You said they scream?”

**“Y** **̷** **e** **̴** **s** **̷** **,”** Error gulped.

“Their tones… those indicate that they are screaming… But to me, they sound more like whispers. Really quiet whispers.”

Error pulled Ink into his arms, away from the edge, and ducked down to bury his face in his collar. **“T** **̸** **e** **̵** **l** **̷** **l** **̷** **̸** **m** **̵** **e** **̸** **̵** **i** **̴** **f** **̴** **̴** **t** **̸** **h** **̶** **e** **̸** **y** **̸** **̴** **e** **̶** **v** **̴** **e** **̶** **r** **̷** **̴** **g** **̷** **e** **̵** **t** **̶** **̴** **l** **̷** **o** **̷** **u** **̸** **d** **̸** **e** **̸** **r** **̸** **.”**

“Sure thing, Ru!” Ink laughed, enjoying the hug.


	7. Day 7: Don't Leave

“You wouldn’t leave me, right Error?” Ink asked, desperation in his voice as yet another Creator left.

Tearing up, Ink’s hands shook as he looked into Error’s mismatched eyelights. “Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me! _You’re not allowed to leave me!_ ”

 **“I** **̸** **̸** **w** **̷** **o** **̵** **u** **̶** **l** **̴** **d** **̵** **n** **̵** **’** **̴** **t** **̷** **̴** **l** **̴** **e** **̷** **a** **̷** **v** **̴** **e** **̶** **̵** **y** **̶** **o** **̵** **u** **̷** **,** **̷** **̴** **s** **̸** **t** **̵** **u** **̵** **p** **̷** **i** **̴** **d** **̸** **,”** Error hummed, opening his arms.

Taking the gesture for what it was, Ink dove into his arms and hugged him tightly, crying into his jacket.

 **“I** **̷** **̴** **a** **̴** **m** **̴** **̵** **n** **̸** **e** **̵** **v** **̸** **e** **̵** **r** **̵** **̴** **g** **̷** **o** **̴** **i** **̸** **n** **̸** **g** **̸** **̵** **t** **̵** **o** **̵** **̷** **l** **̵** **e** **̵** **a** **̵** **v** **̵** **e** **̵** **̷** **y** **̵** **o** **̴** **u** **̸** **,** **̵** **̴** **w** **̴** **h** **̸** **o** **̷** **̶** **w** **̴** **o** **̶** **u** **̵** **l** **̴** **d** **̵** **̶** **k** **̶** **e** **̸** **e** **̷** **p** **̷** **̴** **y** **̶** **o** **̷** **u** **̶** **̶** **o** **̴** **u** **̷** **t** **̸** **̵** **o** **̷** **f** **̶** **̸** **t** **̸** **r** **̶** **o** **̶** **u** **̶** **b** **̷** **l** **̸** **e** **̶** **?** **̷** **̶** **Y** **̷** **o** **̵** **u** **̴** **’** **̶** **r** **̴** **e** **̸** **̵** **s** **̵** **t** **̷** **u** **̵** **c** **̷** **k** **̶** **̸** **w** **̴** **i** **̶** **t** **̴** **h** **̵** **̴** **m** **̸** **e** **̷** **,** **̴** **̶** **p** **̵** **a** **̴** **i** **̴** **n** **̵** **t** **̴** **̵** **s** **̵** **p** **̸** **l** **̶** **o** **̵** **t** **̸** **c** **̷** **h** **̵** **.”**


End file.
